Kehidupan di SMA
by Neyta Minaira
Summary: AU. Semuanya dimulai dari awal lagi. Dari Luffy yang sendirian, mengalami pengalaman yang menyenangkan bersama teman-temannya. Chapter 5 Update! RnR?
1. Chapter 1  Salah Jalur

**Kehidupan di SMA**

.

.

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Humor & Romance

**Disclaimer ** : One Piece milik Eichiro Oda, tapi kalau fic ini milik Neyta, hehe.

**Pairings ** : Luffy dan Nami tentunya. Pairings lain bisa ditemukan saat cerita berjalan. XD

**Author notes** : Kali ini Luffy dkk akan mengalami kehidupan baru di SMA. Ide cerita ini, berasal dari kehidupan nyata yang aku alami sendiri. Tapi di sini kita perlu menggaris bawahi **IDE** cerita. Itu berarti, tak semua yang ada di fic ini kualami 100%. Hanya secara garis besar saja. Oke, aku langsung mulai saja ceritanya! Semuanyaaa! ACTION!

.

**Chapter 1 : Salah jalur**

.

Kota One Piece. Dari namanya saja kita pasti sudah bisa menebak bahwa ini adalah kota yang damai dan penuh dengan keharmonisan. One untuk satu. Piece untuk damai. Bila dijabarkan, menjadi suatu kedamaian. Eh? Kok bisa jadi salah ngartiin nih? Yang benar peace kan? Jadi terlihat jelas kalau author tak bisa bahasa Inggris... Sudahlah... Lagipula, tak ada yang damai di kota tersebut...

PRANG!

CTAR!

KRAK!

Suara piring jatuh dan retak terdengar di mana-mana. Suara gaduh di awal pagi itu berasal dari sebuah rumah yang ukurannya bisa dibilang diatas normal. Dengan bangunan yang megah, bercat putih bersih. Pepohonan rindang di taman yang berada di belakang rumah. Wangi bunga-bunga mekar disekitar pagar yang tinggi. Rumah yang serba 'wah!'. Dan pemilik rumahnya pun serba 'wah' juga.

Wah, bisa membuat lusinan piring pecah!

"Berhenti kau, Luffy!" seru pria berambut hitam ditutupi topi berwarna cokelat kepada orang yang dikejarnya. Bersiap-siap mengambil salah satu piring yang tak sengaja dilihatnya. Mengambil ancang-ancang dan melemparnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Wah, bisa membuat meja terbelah menjadi dua bagian!

"Maumu apa sih, Ace?" tanya pria yang usianya 2 tahun lebih muda dari pria yang ia sebut Ace. Luffy menoleh sesaat kearah Ace, dan matanya langsung membesar begitu melihat sebuah piring kaca melayang menghampiri. Secepat mungkin, ia mengelak dari piring tersebut dan membiarkannya hancur berkeping-keping menghadapi tembok. Tak mau kehilangan kesempatan, Luffy segera mengambil meja kecil disampingnya dan melemparnya kearah Ace.

Dan wah, bisa juga ada yang tidur saat keributan itu terjadi...

"GROOKK.." suara dengkuran ini terdengar di tengah-tengah kegaduhan yang saling lempar barang pecah belah dan barang keras kemana-mana. Kakek berambut putih itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan tak menyadari kalau sejak tadi laba-laba membuat jaring didalamnya karena sangking lamanya ia tertidur.

Pertarungan antara dua kakak beradik berambut hitam itu tak dihentikan oleh siapapun. Keributan yang berisiknya minta ampun pun tak terelakkan.

"Heh adik rakus! Lo gak usah sok melawan kakakmu ini ya! Tak akan pernah menang!" tunjuknya pada sang adik dengan sombong. Ia berdiri tepat disamping kiri sang kakek yang bernama lengkap Monkey D. Garp, sedang tertidur di depan meja makannya.

Luffy juga tak mau kalah unjuk diri dihadapan kakaknya. "Gue pasti bisa menang dari kakak gadungan kayek lo itu!"

Dan saat kalimat itu keluar dari mulut mereka, telinga Garp langsung bergerak-gerak. Balon tidurnya segera pecah dan berdiri dengan tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Luffy dan Ace bersamaan kaget bukan main. Tiba-tiba saja ada orang bertubuh besar bangun menengahi pertengkaran mereka.

Garp menatap kedua cucunya bergantian kekanan dan kekiri dengan tatapan garang. "Kalian..."

DUAK!

Ia dengan sukses memukul Luffy dan Ace tepat dibagian ubun-ubun kepala mereka. Tinjuannya membuat kepala mereka membawa tubuh mereka jatuh kelantai. Kepala mereka mengeluarkan benjolan besar yang berasap. Benjolan hasil perbuatan sang kakek.

"ADUH! ADUUUHH!" rintih mereka berdua kesakitan secara bersamaan. Mereka sempat guling-guling kayek anjing berkutu yang lagi guling-guling karena gatal disekujur tubuh. Menggeliat di lantai dengan tidak jelas.

Setelah beberapa saat guling-guling, mereka dengan kompak lagi bediri menghadap ke orang yang sudah membuat mereka jatuh guling bangun kesakitan. "Kakek kenapa tiba-tiba memukul kami sih?"

"Karena kalian telah melanggar peraturan dirumah ini!" katanya dengan suara keras nan besar yang jelas membuat cucunya menjadi tuna rungu beberapa detik. Garp mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah papan pengumuman besar yang berada tepat di depan meja makannya, "Lihat ke arah peraturan ke 999 dari 999 peraturan yang ada di rumah ini, disana!"

Mereka dengan kompak menaruh tangannya di atas kepala dan melihat kearah papan besar yang berada 10 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Peraturan besar yang dipajang disebuah papan besar. Papan itu juga bisa digunakan sebagai tempat menaruh sebuah pengumuman untuk orang rumah. Jadi intinya, seperti papan pengumuman. Dan peraturan yang ditunjuk oleh Garp, adalah ketas kecil kuning yang berada di tengah-tengah papan. Tulisan yang ada disitu, begitu kecil sebesar semut. Tak kelihatan apa yang sebenarnya tertulis. Bila orang awam melihatnya, bagi mereka, kertas itu hanya sebagai kertas kuning kecil yang sudah dipenuhi tulisan aneh bin ajaib gak jelasnya minta ampun.

"Apa bacaannya?" tanya Garp yang sudah memasang tinju di atas kepala mereka, kalau-kalau mereka salah baca dan langsung mendapat hadiah dari si kakek.

Luffy dan Ace berusaha membacanya dengan terbata-bata, "Di sana.. Tertulis... Jika didalam rumah... Dilarang menggunakan bahasa Lo Gue Lo Gue ya gitu deh... Kalau melanggar, terima hukuman push up sesuai dengan angka nomor peraturan yang dilanggar..."

Untuk waktu yang sebentar, mereka tampak diam membisu. Memikirkan arti dari peraturan rumah mereka sendiri. Otak yang tadi di siapkan untuk bertarung, sekarang ganti posisi ke mode berpikir. Berpikir... Berpikir... Berpikir... Dan BRUKK! Luffy step seketika karena terlalu kuat menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir.

"Luffy! Sadar Luffy!" histeris Ace dengan gajenya. Ia memperhatikan nasib adiknya yang tepar karena berpikir, dan hendak memprotes Garp, "Ini semua salah kakek!"

"Eh? Enak saja lo bilang cucu bodoh! Dia pingsan karena kelemahan otak saja!" sangkal Garp yang tak mau mengambil pusing dari semua kejadian yang ada. Tapi ia tak menyadari kesalahan dalam kalimatnya barusan. Kesempatan ini tak di biarkan begitu saja.

"HA!" katanya dengan nada sok menebak, "Kakek sendiri melanggar peraturan itu! Barusan kakek memanggilku dengan 'lo', ya kan?"

"Benarkah?" tanyanya berlagak pikun.

"Itu benar! Kakek gak usah mengelak lagi deh!" tunjuk Luffy yang langsung bangun dari kondisi stepnya tadi.

"Sial! Ternyata cucuku membohongiku!"

"Sudahlah kek... Ayo, mulai push upnya!" ajak Ace diikuti yang lain dalam mengembil posisi push up.

"1,2,3,..." mereka dengan kompaknya push up pagi sebanyak 999 kali. Jumlah yang sesuai dengan peraturan yang ada di rumah mereka.

Alangkah banyak peraturan enggak jelas dirumah tersebut... Seperti dilarang masuk ke dalam rumah dengan kaki kanan melihat dengan sebelah mata. Dilarang mengaantri di depan kamar mandi . Dilarang makan kurang dari 3.000 gram per hari. Dan masih banyak lagi. Semua peraturan aneh ini dibuat, hanya berdasarkan karena sang pemilik rumah tak suka melihatnya. Alasan yang tak masuk akal.

.

**10 menit kemudian**

.

"998... 999!" kata mereka bertiga bersamaan dengan mengeraskan suara angka 999 tadi. Dan tepat saat selesai, mereka langsung membaringkan badan di lantai. Menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengumpulkan tenaga yang terbuang akibat push up. Keringat muncul dari pori-pori kulit mereka. Memaksa mereka untuk menyekanya dengan tangan.

Garp perlahan bangun dan melihat ke arah cucunya, "Kenapa tadi kalian bertengkar?" tanyanya dengan to the point.

Ace mencoba duduk. Ia lalu menunjuk ke arah Luffy, "Ini gara-gara ia mencuri makan steak yang kubeli tadi malam!"

Luffy hanya menutup matanya, "Habisnya... Aku lapar..."

"Tapi itu tak bisa dijadikan alasan!" kesal Ace mencubit pipi Luffy dengan kuat. Ia tak habis pikir Luffy akan menjawab dengan singkat padat jelas dan tak punya arti seperti itu.

Sementara Garp memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Kenapa tak minta di buatkan koki rumah kita saja?"

"Mereka semua kompakan mengambil cuti untuk hari libur. Katanya mau mengurus anak dikampung masuk sekolah.. Ayah sih, kasih-kasih cuti saja..." terang Ace dengan sesingkatnya agar sang kakek yang sudah tua dan pikun itu mengerti.

"Oh... Jadi ngambil cuti ya.."

Ace menarik napas lega, karena Garp bisa mengerti perkataannya dengan secepat ini. Biasanya butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya mengerti. Apa dia sudah ganti otak yea?

"Oh ya Luffy, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Garp yang tumben-tumbenan menanyakan hal seperti itu.

Ace juga sepertinya tertarik dengan pertanyaan sang kakek, "Iya Luffy, kau jadi masuk SMAku itu?"

Luffy hanya mengupil dengan santainya, "Enggak tahu.. Ayah yang mengurus pendaftarannya.."

"Kok aku merasa pasti akan terjadi suatu hal yang gawat ya..." kata Ace merinding tentang apa yang ia pikirkan. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau Ayah mereka yang mendaftarkan Luffy. Kalau Ace, saat pendaftaran masuk SMAnya, dia sendiri yang mendaftar dan mengurus hal lainnya sendiri.

Ia berniat bertanya lagi pada Luffy, "Kau mengambil jalur apa Luffy?"

Luffy sedikit memutar-mutar otaknya, "Eum... Kalau tak salah... JOSE.."

"JOSE?" tanya Garp yang tak tahu artinya.

"Kependekan dari Jalur Prestasi Olahraga dan Seni." terang Ace lagi.

"Lho? Bukannya Jalur Tes Akademik ya?" tanya seseorang berambut hitam panjang, dengan coretan merah di mukanya. Ia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayah mereka, Monkey D. Dragon. Ia datang dari ruang tengah, dan masih mengenakan jas hitam. Sepertinya ia baru sampai dari mendaftarkan Luffy.

"EEHHH? Maksud ayah apa?" tanya kedua anaknya dengan bingung.

Dragon menghampiri mereka dan memberikan map warna merah yang berada ditangannya, "Tadi ayah pikir, kau masuk di Jalur Tes Akademik... Bukan Jalur Prestasi Olahraga dan Seni.."

Ace cepat-cepat membuka mapnya, dan menemukan bahwa kertas formulirnya, adalah formulir untuk Jalur Tes Akademik. Ia langsung tertunduk lemah tak berdaya, "Sudah kubilang kan... Kalau ayah yang mengurus pendaftarannya... Pasti jadi kacau balau..."

"Habis, saat di mintai mengisi formulir, ayah sedang ditelepon oleh manajer perusahaan ayah. Ia bilang tadi, ada sedikit masalah dengan perbankan perusahaan. Jadi ayah menyerahkan tugas penulisan formulir pada guru disana. Ayah memberikan semua data tentang Luffy, dan pergi sebentar ke perusahaan ayah.." jelasnya panjang lebar kali tinggi dengan sejelas-jelasnya.

Wajah Ace sudah murung tingkat paling rendah... Ia tak bisa berpikir dengan tenang lagi, apa yang akan terjadi dengan adik tercintanya ini kalau masuk di Jalur Tes Akademik..

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Jalur Tes Akademik? Tak ada yang salah kan? Hanya beda jalur saja dipusingkan.." keluh Luffy yang seketika itu langsung menerima jitakan keras dari Ace.

"Baka! Kalau kau masuk Jalur Prestasi Olahraga dan Seni, kau tak perlu menghadapi tes yang sulit! Tinggal memberikan fotocopy piagam penghargaan dan tes bahasa inggris, setelah itu beres!"

"Kalau Jalur Tes Akademik?" tanya ketiga orang itu memiringkan kepalanya bersamaan. Tanda tanya besar muncul disamping kepala mereka masing-masing.

Ace menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Kalau Jalur Tes Akademik, kau harus mengikuti tes bahasa inggris, juga.."

"Juga?"

"JUGA TES TERTULIS!" jelasnya dengan suara lantang yang langsung mengagetkan mereka.

"EHH? TES TERTULIS?"

"Iya! Mana Luffy payah banget kalau berhubungan dengan yang namanya tes tertulis lagi!" Ace tak bisa mengira lagi akan jadi apa adiknya nanti kalau berhadapan dengan tes tertulis. Nilainya saja pas-pasan lulus gitu dari SMP... Hampir semua mata pelajaran yang ia pelajari, berujung dengan 'tidak tuntas', atau bila dapat mukjizat sekalipun, pasti hanya 'tercapai' saja...

Luffy yang menjadi permaslahan ini, sekarang hanya duduk diatas kursi dengan santainya. "Tak perlu di pikirkanlah... Pasti nanti ada keberuntungan yang menghampiriku" katanya sambil tersenyum menunjukkan gigi putihnya. Ia sepertinya sudah tak mau memusingkan hal-hal yang sulit. Dan memilih bersantai tanpa tahu, apa yang akan terjadi nanti dimasa depan.

"Kau pikir Dewi Fortuna akan datang menghampiri orang sepertimu?" tanya Ace seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kehadapan Luffy dan berkata dengan sangat jelas, "TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Ia secepat mungkin memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Luffy, dan menariknya pergi dari ruang makan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarikku, Ace?" tanya Luffy yang berusaha melepaskan pegangan Ace darinya. Namun Ace tak mau melepaskannya dan menariknya semakin cepat menuju kamar Luffy yang berada dilantai 2.

"Ace?" tanya Luffy sekali lagi.

Ace melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan sangar dan dipenuhi aura gelap nan jahanam di belakangnya, "Aku akan meluluskanmu dari tes akademik itu..."

Luffy menelan ludahnya karena takut, "Ba, bagaimana caranya?"

Ace kembali melihat kedepan, tapi kali ini dengan senyum lebar mengandung arti, "Dengan belajar..."

"EH?" katanya dengan nada terkejut. Ia tak mau belajar! Belajar hanya akan membuat otaknya melemah dan pusing selama beberapa minggu. Luffy berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Ace darinya, "Lepaskan aku, Ace! Aku enggak mau BALAJAAAAARRRR!"

"BERISIIIKKK! KAU HARUS LULUS APAPUN YANG TERJADI!"

"TIDAAAKKKK!"

.

**Sementara di ruang makan**

.

Garp dan Dragon menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan menghirup teh segar yang menghilangkan rasa dahaga di tenggorokan.

"Hari yang damai ya.. Dragon..." kata Garp sebelum kembali menghirup tehnya.

Dragon mengangguk, "Yah... Kau benar ayah... Kurasa, sekarang Luffy baru saja memulai kehidupan di SMA.."

.

***To Be Continue***

.

**Author room**

.

Akhirnya, fic yang baru-baru ini aku ingin buta, jadi juga. Fic ini terinspirasi dari hal-hal yang aku alami di SMAku yang baru. Karena terlalu menyenangkan, rasanya sayang untuk membiarkan pengalaman ini hilang begitu saja. Dan jadilah sebuah fic. XD

Waktu tes masuk sekolahku, ada 5 jalur masuk. Yaitu : Jalur Tes Akademik, Jalur Prestasi Akademik, Jalur Prestasi Olahraga dan Seni, Jalur Swadana, dan juga Jalur Tidak Mampu. Karena menurutku Luffy cocok di JOSE, jadilah seperti cerita di atas.

Nami disini belum muncul, tapi di chapter dua dia baru ada. Teman-temannya yang lain juga akan menyusul muncul. Jadi, tunggu saja chapter berikutnya. Aku juga akan menyediakan cerita singkat tentang chapter berikutnya. Silakan dilihat ^^

.

**~~Chapter berikutnya ~~**

.

Gadis berambut orange tersebut duduk didepan kelas tempat tes bahasa Inggris akan segera diadakan. Pandangannya sangat fokus terhadap buku yang sedang ia baca. Luffy yang sejak tadi berdiri tak jauh darinya, merasa bosan. Ia mencoba mendekati, dan membuat pandangan gadis itu sekarang tertuju padanya. Luffy tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Aku Luffy! Kau siapa?"

Gadis tersebut merasa bingung. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya berkenalan? Tapi ia tak terlalu mementingkan hal tersebut, dan memilih menerima uluran tangannya, "Namaku, Nami. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Shishishi, senang bertemu denganmu juga!"

.

**Sampai ketemu lagi dichapter berikutnya XD Dan juga, jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review yea. XD**

.


	2. Chapter 2 : Di mana ruang tesku?

**Kehidupan di SMA**

.

**Rate** :

T

**Genre** :

Humor & Romance

**Disclaimer** :

One Piece milik Eichiro Oda

**Author notes** :

Huaaa! Akhirnya aku libur jugaaa XDDD Kalian tahu, selama aku baru masuk SMA ini, kegiatanku sudah menumpuk bagaikan gunung! PR juga banyak banget... Dan juga tugas yang diberikan guru-guruku sudah banyak... Hiks hiks... Tapi aku berusaha meluangkan waktuku selama libur ini untuk melakukan apa hal yang kusuka!

Terima kasih juga untuk review yang kalian berikan. Aku sangat senang. Untuk selanjutnya, tolong bantu ya XD Kalian juga bisa memberikanku ide masukan cerita XD

Oke, tak perlu basa-basi lagi, kita mulai XD

.

**Chapter 2 : Di mana ruang tesku?**

.

Hari yang cerah. Matahari bersinar terang. Bagi orang biasa, hari ini adalah salah satu hari yang sangat menyenangkan, karena hari libur harus dipenuhi oleh bermain dan bermain. Tapi tidak bagi Luffy. Baginya, hari ini seperti hari kiamat. Hari ini adalah hari di mana tes tertulis masuk SMAnya diadakan. Selama sehari semalam, ia dikurung atau bisa dibilang 'disekap' di kamarnya sendiri oleh sang kakak. Tujuannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk mengajak adiknya yang bodoh dan tak berakal #ditinju Luffy, menjadi 'sedikit' lebih pintar.

Tok tok tok..

Ace mengetuk pintu kamarnya Luffy dengan sedikit keras agar dia bangun dari tidurnya.

Tok tok tok...

Ace yang sejak tadi mengetuk pintu kamar Luffy, sudah bosan menunggu karena tak ada jawaban sama sekali oleh sang adik. Satu menit menunggu, dan baginya itu sudah seperti bertahun-tahun. Uap panas muncul di kepalanya dan ia sudah tak sabar lagi dengan kelakuan sang adiknya ini.

Bruakk!

"SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU TERUS TIDUR? ADIK BODOH!"

"Sampai hari berrganti..." jawabnya dengan sejujur-jujurnya. Ia terbaring lemas tak berdaya di atas tempat tidurnya dengan tak memiliki semangat hidup seperti biasanya.

Ace mendatangi tempat tidur Luffy dan langsung mengambil kaki kanan Luffy. Menariknya paksa keluar dari tempat tidur. Ace menariknya hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai keramik kamarnya.

"Aduuhh..." ia berkata seraya menoleh ke arah Ace yang sudah melihatnya dengan tatapan garang nan jahat dan keji. Luffy menelan ludahnya. Takut melihat tatapannya yang terkenal sadis seperti tatapannya Jack the Riper –Author saja tak pernah melihatnya-

"Hari ini, Tes Akademik..."

"Aku enggak mau ikut tes itu Aceee!" rengeknya di kaki Ace sembari memberikan puppy eyes andalannya itu. Tapi karena sudah mengetahui siasat Luffy mengeluarkan senjata rahasianya, ia dengan sigap mengambil kacamata anti puppy eyes yang sudah ia siapkan sejak awal. Memangnya ada kacamata seperti itu? Jangan tanya apa jawabannya.

"Ayo Luffy! Kita berangkat!" seru Ace sambil tetap menarik dengan sekuat tenaga kakinya yang bertambah berat karena Luffy. Luffy masih saja terus memeluk kaki Ace sambil menangis dan merengek seperti anak bayi yang minta dibelikan permen.

.

**Sesampainya di sekolah...**

.

Sepanjang jalan, Luffy hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap permukaan tanah yang tak ada daya tariknya sama sekali. Ace sejak tadi hanya terus menarik tangannya, menyusuri jalan menuju gerbang sekolah berada. Ini sebenarnya yang niat sekolah itu siapa sih?

"Ini sekolahnya Luffy!" Ace melepaskan pegangannya dari Luffy. Luffy merasa pegangan erat kakaknya sudah menghilang, mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke depan. Perlahan, senyum lebar terhias di wajahnya. Nampaknya, ia senang sekali melihat lingkungan sekolah tersebut. Di depan sekolah, terdapat papan selamat datang yang bertuliskan 'Welcome to Grand Line High School'. Saat memasuki ruang lingkup sekolahnya, semua terlihat sangatlah hijau. Pohon-pohon besar tumbuh di mana-mana. Beberapa pohon juga tumbuh di kanan dan kiri jalan memasuki sekolah di luar maupun di dalam gerbang. Membuat pemandangannya menjadi lebih indah.

Ace tersenyum melihat adiknya yang terpana melihat kondisi sekolahnya tersebut, "Bagaimana? Bagus kan?"

Luffy mengangguk perlahan sambil tetap tak memejamkan matanya, "Iya! Banyak banget pohonnya!"

"Jelas.. Sekolah ini juga disebut kampus hijau lho..." katanya pamer dengan hidung menjulang seperti pinokio. Tapi saat ia kembali melihat Luffy, ternyata anak itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya seperti hantu di siang bolong. Nampaknya, ia telah diacuhkan kehadirannya oleh sang adik, "Dasar adik tak tahu diri!"

Ace mencari-cari sosok adiknya yang entah menghilang kemana. Ia berjalan seraya kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah, dan perhatiannya terpaku ketika melihat kerumunan orang yang sedang berkumpul di depan gedung besar di sebelah kanan dari jalan masuk yang ada. 'Kenapa mereka berkumpul di depan aula ya?' tanyanya dalam hati sambil berjalan ke sana.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika Luffy tiba-tiba keluar dari kerumunan orang tersebut dengan terburu-buru. Ia secepat mungkin mendatangi Ace hingga membuat kepulan asap di belakangnya dan menyebapkan beberapa orang sakit mata, gangguan pernapasan, serangan jantung, impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan, dan janin –Iklan rokok nih ceritanya?-

"AACCCEEEE!"

Sebelum Luffy sampai, ia sudah siap sedia dengan masker anti racun dan asap yang kalau-kalau bisa menyebapkannya sakit enggak jelas seperti yang tadi disebutkan, "Ada apa? Kok ada kerumunan orang di sana?"

Luffy tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung mengatakan apa yang ia lihat barusan, "Tes Akademiknya diundur Acceee!" Ia sangat senang mendengar berita mengharukan ini. Badannya menari-nari sendiri seperti pemain balet kelas internasional, hingga kerumunan itu sekarang berpindah ke tempat Luffy karena tarian 'bebas dari tes' yang ia peragakaan.

Ace tidak membuang kesempatan dan menaruh sebuah kardus air mineral bekas yang ia temukan di kotak samah terdekat, lalu menuliskan 'Aktrasi untuk amal'. Berharap akan ada yang memberikan uang ke pada bocah penuh kebahagian itu. Setelahnya, ia pergi meninggalkannya ke sebuah papan pengumuman besar di depan aula.

Ia memperhatikan satu-demi satu kata yang terdapat di sana. Dan yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah kata-kata yang bertuliskan, 'Tes Akademik akan di undur hingga satu minggu yang akan datang.' Ace kembali membaca kalimat berikutnya, 'Tapi, Tes kemampuan bahasa Inggris akan diadakan besok, tepat pada jam 8.00 am.'

Ace sesegera itu pergi lagi ke kerumunan orang yang melihat atraksi sang adik. Menerobos para penonton sembari berkata, "Permisi, aku manajernya.." Kelihatan sekali kalau ia berbohong.

"Ayo kita pergi Luffy!" ia menarik kerah Luffy dan membawanya pergi menjauh. Tak lupa pula untukl melirik seberapa sumbangan yang didapat, dan kebur dari sana. Tak disangka, ternyata yang menyumbang banyak juga, mungkin bisa untuk makan siang di luar hari ini, begitulah pikirnya. Orang-orang yang sejak tadi menonton, merasa kecewa dan sedih kehilangan atlit balet yang mungkin cuma muncul hanya saat itu saja. Satu per satu dari mereka pergi menjauh dan sibuk kembali dengan urusan mereka yang semula.

"Kenapa kita pergi Ace? Mau kemana?" tanyanya menoleh pada Ace yang masih saja menarik kerah bajunya, menyeretnya pulang seperti anak kecil.

"Pergi makan..." perkataanya membuat Luffy tersenyum lebar. Tapi ia kembali melanjutkan, "Setelah itu belajar lagi!"

"Hua... Belajar terus... Kan tesnya di undur Ace..." Luffy merengek minta ampun pada kakanya yang telah sadis memperlakukan adik satu-satunya sampai seperti itu.

"Besok itu tes kemampuan bahasa Inggris, baka!"

"Ne? Iya tah?" melihat Luffy yang tak percaya akan apa yang dikatakannya, membuatnya harus tepuk jidat. "Makanya dilihat semua isi pengumumannya itu..."

"Huaaa! Aku enggak mau masuk ah besok!"

Duak!

Perkataan itu langsung mendapat hadiah dari Ace.

"Ita, ita.. Kenapa memukulku Ace?" ia mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit karena kado spesial pemberian kakak tercinta.

"Kau pokoknya harus masuk sekolahku ini, apapun yang terjadi! Aku tak mau menanggung malu... Kau tahu?"

"Menanggung malu?" tanya Luffy dengan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri.

Ace mebalikkan badannya dan kembali menarik Luffy menjauh darii sekolah tersebut, "Saat kau masuk ke sekolah ini, kau akan tahu..."

.

**Esok harinya~~~~**

.

Remaja berambut hitam itu berjalan lunglai memasuki sekolah yang menjadi 'calon' SMAnya. Merasa malas mengikuti tes masuk yang akan diadakan. Matanya terlihat sayu dan tak bersemangat. Pikirannya suda melayang jauh entah kemana. Memikirkan dirinya yang pasti akan dihajar Ace habis-habisan bila gagal lolos masuk. Apa alasannya, ia tak tahu... Sepertinya Ace menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tak diketahui keluarganya. Tapi, ia segera mengelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menjauhkan pikirannya dari hal yang tak berhubungan dengan tes saat ini.

Ia berjalan menyusuri jalan masuk sekolah sambil memegang tas ransel di punggungnya. Mengamati anak-anak lain yang sepertinya sama tujuannya dengannya. Hendak mengikuti tes masuk sekolah ini. Ia menelan ludahnya lagi. Banyak sekali yang datang. Sejenak ia berpikir, apa bisa masuk ke sini? Murid yang mendaftar sebanyak lebih dari 500 orang, sedangkan yang diterima, hanya 250an saja. Itu berarti, setengah dari mereka harus pergi. Apa ia bisa?

Mendekati papan pengumuman yang berada di depan aula, dan melihat sebuah kertas besar yang sudah tertempel di sana. Kertas itu adalah denah lokasi kelas-kelas yang akan dijadikan ruang tes. Ia memandanginya dengan tanda tanya besar besar di sebelah kepalanya. Tampa pikir panjang lagi, ia langung mengambil copot kertas berisikan denah sekolah ini dengan seenaknya saja.

Berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan kertas yang dipegangnya tadi. Berkali-kali ia memutarkan kertas tersebut karena bingung memperhatikan arah mana yang benar.

"Agghh! Pusing akuuu!" teriaknya kesal dengan melemparkan kertas tersebut ke lantai. Kepalanya begiru pusing sampai garuk-garuk rambut yang hampir saja orang yang lewat disebelahnya salah kira kalau ada monyet kabur dari kebun binatang terdekat dan nyasar ke sekolah ini. Tapi karena merasa ada tatapan aneh disekitarnya, ia langsung mengambil kertas denah yang ia lemparkan tadi dan kabur dengan kecepatan cahaya –hei hei, memangnya Eyeshield 21?-

Ia lari secepat mungkin, menyusuri koridor sekolah yang nampak seperti koridor rumah sakit. Belok kiri, belok kanan, terus, belok kiri belok kanan, terus... Ia nyasar. Karena terlalu bingungnya menghadapi sekolah yang luasnya bukan main ini, ia merasa putus asa dan hanya berjalan gontai entah kemana...

Luffy yang sudah capek berjalan tak tentu arah, memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di depan sebuah kelas. Berdiam untuk sejenak... Setelah beberapa saat, ia melirik jam tangn di tangan kirinya, mengetahiu baru ini masihlah jam 7.30 am... Masih setengah jam lagi sebelum tes dimulai, tapi ia masih saja tak menemukan ruangan tempat ia tes. Sementara orang-orang di depan aula, ribut-ribut sendiri karena hilangnya denah lokasi tes secara tiba-tiba. Orang tua muridnya ada yang stres sendiri dengan nasib anaknya, ada yang marah-marah ke gurunya hingga sudah siap bawa golok dan parang. Guru-gurunya juga sibuk sendiri dengan menangani orang tua murid yang gaduhnya minta ampun, sampai-sampai mereka memanggil detektif untuk mencari denah, memanggil polisi unuk mengatasi tauran antar orang tua guru, juga memanggil ambulan yang kalau-kalau bakalan jadi ada yang terluka, hingga penggali kubur pun di panggil... Dan muridnya yang akan dites, keasyikan ngobrol dan curhat sama teman-temannya...

Luffy seakan tak merasa dosa mengambilnya. Namun kemudian, perhatiannya tertuju pada seseorang. Gadis berambut orange tersebut duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Pandangannya sangat fokus terhadap buku yang sedang ia baca. Luffy yang sejak tadi tak jauh darinya, merasa bosan. Ia mencoba mendekati, dan membuat pandangan gadis itu sekarang tertuju padanya. Luffy tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Aku Luffy! Kau siapa?"

Gadis tersebut merasa bingung. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya berkenalan? Tapi ia tak terlalu mementingkan hal tersebut, dan memilih menerima uluran tangannya, "Namaku, Nami. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Shishishi, senang bertemu denganmu juga!" setelah mengatakannya, ia langsung duduk tepat disampingnya. Setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam, Luffy tiba-tiba teringat akan suatu hal. Ia lalu mengambil kertas denah lokasi tes yang tadi diambilnya dari depan aula. Ia masih tetap bingung dengan tempat tesnya, dan mencoba menanyakannya pada Nami, "Kau tahu cara membaca peta ini? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti..."

Nami melirikkan matanya dari buku yang ia baca ke kertas tersebut. Matanya membelalak tak percaya akan apa yang Luffy perlihatkan padanya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Luffy sambil menunjuk denah tersebut, "Ini kan denah lokasi tes? Kenapa bisa ada ditanganmu?"

Luffy tersenyum dengan menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang putih, "Hehe, aku tadi mengambilnya dari papan pengumuman di depan aula tadi."

Nami menatapnya dengan heran. Ia tak mengerti maksud tujuannya mengambil kertas dengah tersebut. "Kenapa kau mengambilnya?" tanyanya dengan to the point.

"Habisss.. aku tak mengrti lokasi tempat aku tes dimana..."

Nami menghirup napasnya dlam-dalam, lalu menaruh bukunya di samping ia duduk dan menyilangkan kedua tangan, "Kau tahu, di depan aula itu sedang ribut-ribut karena hilangnya denah lokasi..."

"Kenapa bisa hilang?" tanya Luffy dengan memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Nami kembali lagi membelalak, dan mulutnya ternganga lebar tapi tak berkata apa-apa. Luffy menjadi heran dengan kelakuan nami yang seperti orang habis melihat hantu. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan di depan wajah Nami. "Haloooooo!"

Arwah Nami yang tadi sempat hilang, sekarang kembali lagi ke tubuh asalnya dan tersadar akan apa yang terjadi. Luffy menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah, kupikir kau mati, shishishi" katanya dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

'Ghh... Orang ini!' kata Nami dalam hati sambil menahan geram karena kesal akan perkataan Luffy yang sangat polos. Tak habis pikir baginya kenapa bisa bertemu dengan orang yang seperti ini. Ingin sekali baginya untuk menjitak kepala Luffy, tapi ia tak bisa. Apalagi Luffy adalah orang yang baru ia kenal dan temui beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia berusaha tenang, menutup matanya dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Luffy yang melihatnya hanya memasang tanda tanya.

Nami membuka matanya dan melihat Luffy dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan lengkungannya, "Jadi... Kenapa bisa hilang itu... Karena kau mengambilnya... Hmm?"

Luffy hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "kalau begitu, nanti saja aku kembalikan... Aku harus menemukan ruang tesku dulu! Hup!" Ia langsung melompat dari kursi dan berdiri membelakangi Nami.

"Memangnya, kau ruang berapa?" tanyanya berusaha untuk mencoba membantu Luffy mencari ruangannya.

Luffy memegangi dahinya sebentar sambil memejamkan matanya. Mengingat-ingat ruang berapa yang akan ia masuki. "Eumm... Kalau tidak salah, ruang 13..."

Pernyataan Luffy tersebut semakin membuat matanya membelalak. Ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang Luffy katakan barusan. Dan ia sudah hampir putus asa dengannya. Luffy membalikkan badannya dan kembali lagi menatapnya dengan heran, "Kenapa dari tadi matamu membesar terus? Sakit mata ya?"

Plak!

Nami langsung tepuk jidat yang suaranya terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Matanya terpejam. Kepalanya sudah kehabisan kata-kata dengan perkataan dan tingkah laku yang Luffy tunjukkan padanya. Ia langsung berdiri dan memaksa badannya Luffy untuk berbalik arah menghadap ruangan yang sejak tadi ia belakangi. Nami menunjuk pintu kelas itu dengan cepat, "Ruangan yang kau cari itu, SEJAK TADI ADA DI BELAKANGMU TAHU!"

"EEEEHHHH?" histeris Luffy dengan mulut terbuka lebar tak percaya. Ia berkali-kali memandang pintu tersebut, lalu Nami, lalu pintu, Nami, pintu, berkali-kali hingga Nami bosan melihatnya.

"Benarkah ini ruangannya?" tanya Luffy masih tak percaya. Nami mengangguk pelan sambil menutup matanya dengan tak semangat karena ia sudah lelah menghadapi orang seperti Luffy ini.

"EEEEHHH?" histerisnya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Nami masih saja berusaha menahan amarahnya dengan menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat. Wajahnya sudah memerah dan berasap karena kesal tingkat tinggi. Tapi sebelum ia sempat marah lagi, Luffy sudah menghilang dari hadapannya dan pergi dari sana. Nami menoleh ke arah Luffy pergi, "Kau mau kemana Luffy?"

Ia tersenyum menunjukkan giginya sambil memperlihatkan kertas denah lokasi ruang tes yang ia ambil, "Aku mau mengembalikan ini ke papan pengumuman di depan aula du.."

DUAKK!

Dengan suksesnya ia menabrak kayu sanggahan koridor sekolahnya. Menimbulkan suara keras yang memaksa Nami untuk tutup mata dan berpaling ke arah lain. Luffy mengelus bagian kepalanya yang sakit, tersenyum sebentar pada Nami dan kembali lagi berlari menuju tempat yang ia ingin datangi.

Nami melihatnya pergi dengan geleng-geleng kepala, "Anak seperti itu mau ikut tes di sini? Sebenarnya, jalur apa yang ia pilih?" Nami kembali duduk di kursi dan membuka halaman bukunya. Sejenak, ia masih terpikirkan Luffy, 'Kalau jalur Tes Akademik, apa bisa lolos?'

.

***To Be Continue***

.

**Author notes** :

Selesa juga chapter kali ini, huuhh.. *menghela napas*

Di sini, nampaknya Luffy senang banget ya, pas tes tertulisnya diundur! Aku juga sama sih... Waktu itu pas aku juga ikut Tes Akademik, tes tertulisnya diundur satu minggu. Senangnyaaaa... Jadi Luffy, aku ngerti kok perasaanmu X)

Karena masih baru bertemu Luffy, Nami belum mau untuk memukul dan menghajarnya. Sama saja seperti saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Luffy di manganya kan?

Oke deh kalau begitu, sampai di sini dulu yea XD

Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review yea XDD


	3. Chapter 3 : Perayaan KecilKecilan?

**Kehidupan di SMA**

.

**Rate** :

T

**Genre** :

Humor & Romance

**Disclaimer** :

One Piece milik Eichiro Oda

**Author notes** :

Gomennasai... Aku sudah lama banget enggak update… Gomen, gomen…. Nah, untuk itu, kiranya readers bersedia membaca lanjutan ficku ini X3

Meski sebenarnya, _readers_ pasti masih bingung dengan maksud fic ini... Tapi aku akan mulai menampakkannya dengan lebih jelas XD

.

Chapter 3 : Perayaan kecil-kecilan?

.

Seminggu setelah tes masuk _Grand Line High School_, tibalah saatnya pengumuman masuk sekolah ditunjukkan. Tepat saat jarum pendek pada jam besar yang terletak di dinding paling atas aula menunjukkan angka 8.00. Semua calon siswa yang penuh antusias itu sudah memasang _start_ jongkok ala atlet lari _sprint_ 100 m.

Ketika beberapa orang guru datang menuju depan aula dan menempelkan kertas berisi pengumuman, bersedia, siap, yak! Dalam hitungan detik, guru-guru tersebut sudah terpental jauh tak terkira karena calon murid mereka tersebut.

Berbagai macam ekspresi dapat dengan jelas terdengar dari arah kerumunan tersebut. Ada yang berteriak bergembira, melompat bahagia, histeris, menangis, depresi, dan lain sebagainya. Namanya juga 'calon' murid SMA…

Namun tidak bagi gadis berambut orange panjang bergelombang yang sekarang sedang duduk di bawah pohon beringin dekat aula. Ia mengamati kerumunan yang menurutnya sangat padat tersebut.

"Hhh…" sesekali ia menghela napas, lalu kembali membaca buku tentang klimatologi. Sepertinya ia suka dengan ilmu cuaca.

Setelah menurutnya kerumunan itu mulai berkurang, ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Membersihkan roknya yang sedikit kotor terkena debu di tempat duduk di bawah pohon beringin dan menuju depan aula.

"Permisi…" ia menggeserkan beberapa bahu orang di depannya untuk memberikan jalan menuju papan pengumuman. Meskipun sedikit sulit, tapi ini masih lebih baik daripada saat awal tadi.

Ia meletakkan jarinya di kertas pengumuman dan melihat beberapa nama yang tercantum di bagian paling atas dari tes akademik. Setelah menemukan namanya tercantum di sana, senyuman manis pun muncul dari bibirnya. "Sudah kuduga, aku ada di posisi kedua."

Ia juga melihat siapa nama orang yang berada satu peringkat di atasnya, "Nico Robin?"

Gadis itu memegangi dagunya sambil mengelusnya pelan, 'Kira-kira dia seperti apa ya? Aku jadi ingin…'

"Minggir! Minggir!" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, orang-orang yang penasaran dengan nilai mereka yang datangnya terlambat dengan sengaja mendorongnya menjauh dari papan pengumuman itu.

"Ouh!" keluhnya saat ia terdorong. Ia merasa seperti akan terjatuh dan memilih menutup matanya. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia justru merasa seperti ada yang memegang punggungnya agar tidak jatuh. Saat ia membuka mata, ia kaget bukan main, mengetahui dirinya ada di dekapan seseorang!

"Go, gomennasai.." ia segera mendorong tangannya untuk membuat ia menjauh dari orang yang ia tabrak tadi. Mukanya sedikit memerah karenanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Nami?"

Nami kaget. Orang tersebut mengenalnya? Ia segera membuka matanya dan mengetahui kalau orang tersebut adalah… "Luffy?"

"Shishishi" tawa Luffy dengan cengiran khas miliknya. "Kita ketemu lagi ya, Nami!"

Nami sendiri hanya menghela napas panjang, 'Hh.. Ketemu lagi dengan anak ini…'

Untuk beberapa menit, Nami masih menunggu Luffy mencari namanya di papan pengumuman. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal ini. Ia hanya duduk di bawah pohon beringin lagi sambil membaca bukunya. Menunggu dengan tenang, padahal sebenarnya masih lumayan banyak yang mau melihat papan pengumuman tersebut.

.

~ satu jam kemudian ~

.

Hingga Nami selesai membaca bukunya, Luffy masih saja kebingungan mencari namanya!

Nami sempat curiga dengan Luffy yang sejak tadi kebingungan terus. "Jangan-jangan Luffy tidak diterima lagi … Aku jadi tak enak.."

"Namiiii! Aku belum menemukan namaku di papan ini!" teriak Luffy dari sana, hingga membuat orang-orang yang masih di sana berpaling melihat Nami. Nami menelan ludahnya dan menjadi canggung.

"Hh.. Baiklah.." ia menutup bukunya yang sudah selesai di baca dan melirik ke arah jamnya yang berbentuk jeruk dan berwarna orange di tangan kirinya. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 10.00 AM.

Ia melangkah sambil berkacak pinggang menuju Luffy. Luffy dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya, meminta Nami untuk membantunya. Nami dengan pasrah dan lapang dada membantu Luffy yang sudah lebih dari dua jam yang lalu berdiri di sini dengan kebingungan.

Nami mulai melihat-lihat nama yang ada di papan tersebut. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, dan hingga yang ke sepuluh pun ia melihat… Nama Luffy tidak ada di sana!

"Luffy, namamu tidak ada di sini" Nami menjawab dengan to the point, dan detik itu juga membuat Luffy kehilangan dunianya.

"Tidaaaaakkkk…." Luffy tenggelam dalam dunia kegelapannya. Ia nampak sebegitu depresi hingga jatuh sujud di depan Nami.

Tindakan tiba-tiba Luffy membuat Nami bingung, sampai-sampai orang-orang di sekitar mereka jadi berbisik–bisik, kalau Nami telah melakukan sesuatu pada Luffy. Nami jadi kebingungan, "Ah, Lu, Luffy. Me, memangnya kamu mengambil jalur apa?"

"Haa?" Luffy berhenti meronta-ronta dalam frustasinya dan berpikir sebentar dengan kaki menyilang dan tangan kanan mengelus-elus dagunya. "Ace bilang, JOSE… Tapi aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya.."

"HE?" Nami pun kaget bukan kepalang. Ia langsung berlari ke papan pengumuman di sampingnya. Papan pengumuman kan ada dua. Satu yang tadi Luffy dan Nami lihat adalah mereka yang lulus di jalur tes kemampuan akademik. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah jalus non-akademik, atau bisa dibilang jalur non-tes. Mereka yang melewati jalur ini, tidak perlu mengambil tes tertulis, tetapi tetap mengikuti tes kemampuan berbahasa ingris.

Nami mencari kembali nama Luffy di kertas yang bertuliskan, 'Siswa yang lulus Jalur Olahraga dan Seni (JOSE)'

Akhirnya, tamat *Author ditimpukin sepatu sama readers*

"Luffy! Nama kamu ada di sini!" girang Nami yang memberi harapan pada Luffy.

Luffy langsung bangkit dan berdiri menghampiri Nami. Nami menunjukkan nama Luffy di papan pengumuman tersebut.

"Yei! Aku lulus Nami!" Luffy kegirangan dengan kelulusannya dan langsung tanpa aba-aba lagi memeluk Nami tiba-tiba. Nami awalnya tidak sadar dan malah membalas pelukan Luffy karena sangking bahagianya. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa ikut bahagia seperti ini?

"Psst, pssst"

Nami mendengar orang-orang di sekitar mereka berbisik-bisik tentang mereka. Nami membatu. Ia perlahan menatap Luffy yang masih tetap memeluknya. Suhu badannya seketika itu menaik dan membuat mukanya memerah, mengetahui apa yang sekarang mereka lakukan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Nami akhirnya memberikan tinju mentah tepat di pipinya.

Luffy pun alhasil terpental hingga langit dan memunculkan cahaya berkilau. CLING, begitulah bunyinya *Memangnya iklan sabun colek apa?*

Nami hanya bernapas lega ketika Luffy sudah menjauh dari dirinya.

"Kau itu kenapa sih, tiba-tiba memukulku?" seru Luffy yang masih tersengal-sengal karena lari dari Antartika ke sini lagi *Readers : Lebai ah!*

Nami hanya memasang wajah tidak percaya, kaget, bingung, dan jadilah gado-gado! *Ditinju Nami*

"Makanya Luffy, lain kali perhatikan papan pengumumannya.." jawab Nami pasrah dengan kepolosan Luffy. Luffy hanya mengangguk-angguk, pertanda mengerti.

Sebentar mereka terdiam, namun kemudian Luffy memecahkan keheningan itu, "Ah! Aku tahu!"

"Tahu apa Luffy?" tanya Nami bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja Nami?" tawar Luffy dengan girangnya.

"Ja, jalan-jalan?"

"Iya! Hitung-hitung perayaan kecil-kecilan kita lulus. Bagaimana?"

Nami memikirkan tawaran Luffy tersebut. Setelah ia selesai menentukan, ia pun menjawab, "Sepertinya menarik juga! Aku ikut."

"Shishishi. Kalau begitu, ayo!" tangan Nami ditarik oleh Luffy ke parkiran.

Nami awalnya bingung, mau jalan-jalannya naik apa. "Kita naik apa Luffy?"

"Itu" jawab Luffy singkat dengan menunjukkan sepeda gunungnya di parkiran. Nami jadi tak habis pikir kalau Luffy ke sekolah ini dengan sepeda. Ia kembali menarik Nami menuju sepedanya tersebut.

Luffy menaikinya deluan, kemudian ia menyuruh Nami untuk naik di belakangnya sambil memegang kedua bahu Luffy. Setelah Nami sudah cukup seimbang menaiki sepedanya, Luffy pun dengan cepat mengayuh sepedanya hingga menimbulkan asap.

'I, ini terlalu cepaaattt!' teriak Nami dalam hatinya karena Luffy mengayuh sepedanya terlalu cepat. Tahu juga Nami berdiri di belakangnya, jadinya hembusan angin yang berlawanan membuat rambut orangenya yang panjang ikut melambai bersama angin. Ia berpegangan dengan erat kedua bahu Luffy.

Perlahan, Luffy memperlambat kayuhannya. Angin yang mereka lalui sekarang hanyalah angin sepoi-sepoi. Nami pun melonggarkan pegangannya pada bahu Luffy. Senyum yang manis perlahan berkembang di wajahnya. Ia bisa merasakan angin yang lembut menerpa mereka. Sungguh satu hari yang sangat berbeda dalam hidupnya.

Luffy yang masih tetap mengayuh, melirik ke belakangnya dan melihat Nami sedang menutup matanya sambil tersenyum menikmati hebusan angin. Luffy pun ikut tersenyum. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sangat senang ketika melihat senyum manis itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Nami ingin waktu ini berhenti dan membiarkan ia tetap tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya terhenti ketika ia mengingat suatu hal yang ia sembunyikan. Kesakitan dan kemarahan yang ia rasakan untuk saat ini. Ia benar-benar menjadi kesal.

Luffy melihat raut muka itu, ia pun menghentikan sepedanya dengan tiba-tiba dan membuat Nami menjadi bingung.

"Kenapa berhenti Luffy?"

"Wajahmu tadi sedikit pucat, kau sakit ya Nami?" tanya Luffy khawatir sambil memegang dahinya.

Nami hanya terdiam. Ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi dengan jelas. Ia langsung menepis tangan Luffy dan turun dari sepedanya.

"Kau mau ke mana Nami?"

"Aku mau membeli sesuatu. Kamu tunggu saja sebentar!" jawab Nami tanpa menoleh pada Luffy.

Orang yang ditinggalkan hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. Ia pun mengikuti perintah Nami dan memilih duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang sambil menunggunya.

Nami berlari memasuki sebuah toko. Terdengar buyi bel yang ringan di sana. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya dengan benar. Perlahan, ia menatap dirinya di kaca. Ia terkejut. Benar kata Luffy tadi, mukanya menjadi pucat. Ia tidak menyangka, Luffy memperhatikannya sedetail itu.

Ia benar-benar bingung, harus mengatakan apa pada Luffy nanti. Dirinya yang sekarang terlihat sangat pucat. Ia tidak ingin Luffy mengetahui dirinya yang seperti ini. Penuh ketakutan dan kekhawatiran.

Penjaga toko yang berdiri di counter di sebelahnya bertanya, "Anda tidak apa-apa nona?"

"Ah.. I, iya. Saya tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, apa di sini ada payung?" tanya Nami tiba-tiba. Lelaki penjaga toko itu mengangguk dan memberinya sebuah payung. Nami segera mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar payung tersebut. Setelah membelinya, Nami kembali lagi ke tempat di mana Luffy menunggunya.

"Maaf lama menunggu, Luffy" katanya singkat.

Luffy tersenyum lebar, "Shishishi enggak apa-apa kok. Oh ya, kamu beli apa, Nami?"

Nami menunjukkan barang apa yang dia beli tadi, "Aku beli payung.."

"Kenapa beli payung? Sekarang saja cuacanya panas banget!" Luffy mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran sambil mengipas-ngipas dirinya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Nami hanya cemberut, "Huh, lihat saja nanti"

Nami pun memasukkan payungnya ke dalam tas dan mendorong Luffy untuk segera naik lagi ke sepedanya. "Jadi sekarang ceritanya kita mau ke mana Luffy?"

"Ya jalan-jalan saja." jawabnya ngasal, dan langsung mendapat benjolan biru di kepalanya.

Akhirnya karena tidak tahu akan pergi ke mana, mereka hanya mengitari kota dengan bersepeda. Mengamati setiap sudut kota. Nami kembali lagi menutup kedua matanya, 'Kurasa, khusus untuk hari ini, aku harus melupakannya..'

Mereka mengunjungi banyak tempat, bersenang-senang dan tertawa bersama. Mungkin mamang ini perayaan kelulusan mereka. 'Sudah lama, aku tidak tertawa seperti ini lagi.. Terimakasih.. Luffy…'

.

~ Jam menunjukkan pukul 04.00 PM ~

.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka jalan-jalan, mereka berencana untuk pulang. Namun saat di jalan, Luffy menghentikan sepedanya tiba-tiba. Nami menjadi bingung, "Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti Luffy?"

Luffy terdiam dan langsung turun dari sepedanya, membuat Nami jadi tambah bingung. Tatapan Luffy jadi serius. Nami heran, tapi kemudian ia baru saja sadar kalau mereka sekarang sedang berada di gang kecil di antara kedua bangunan. Ia melihat ke depan, dan kaget ketika banyak sekali orang-orang berandalan!

"Hei anak-anak muda… Serahkan uang kalian, jika kalian ingin melewati jalan ini" kata salah seorang dengan mengayun-ayunkan tongkat besi di tangannya.

Nami menjadi takut, dan melihat Luffy yang perlahan mendekati mereka, 'Pantas saja Luffy tadi berhenti. Apa dia bermaksud melawannya?'

"Hei kalian! Minggir dari jalan kami!" kesal Luffy tanpa pikir panjang dan langsung membuat Nami jatuh dari sepeda, guling-guling tidak jelas dan menangis, 'Dia benar-benar akan melawannya.. Huhuhu..'

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Nami?" tanya Luffy polos.

"Mana mungkin aku baik-baik saja…" jawabnya sambil tetap menangis penuh frustasi.

Belum sempat Luffy mengatakan hal lain, orang yang membawa tongkat panjang sudah siap memukulnya. Namun Luffy dengan sigap segera menghindar dan memukul kaki orang tersebut hingga ia terjatuh.

Pria lain yang juga hendak memukulnya, dengan Luffy langsung di tarik tangannya dan Luffy segera meninju perutnya hingga orang tersebut pingsan.

Nami yang melihatnya hanya melongo. Ia baru teringat suatu hal, 'Oh ya, Luffy kan masuk Grand Line High School lewat jalur prestasi olahraga.. Wajar kalau ia bisa menghindar dengan mudah, tapi.. Memangnya dia ini menang di olahraga apaaa?'

Nami tidak berani menatap hal yang ada di depannya ini. Benar-benar menakutkan baginya. Namun matanya tiba-tiba kembali terbuka saat ada salah seorang dari mereka memegang tangannya.

BRUAK!

Sepeda Luffy terjatuh karena Nami sudah tidak duduk di sana. Luffy segera menoleh pada Nami yang sekarang sudah disandera oleh salah seorang yang mukanya seperti badut.

Luffy dengan polosnya angkat bicara, "Ngapain kamu, badut jelek!"

"Namaku bukan badut jelek tahu! Namaku Buggy! Ingat itu baik-baik!" serunya dengan urat segitiga di dahinya.

"Siapa? Bunny?" tanya Luffy dengan amnesia akutnya.

"BUKAN BUNNY BODOHH! BUGGY!" seru seluruh orang di sana.

Nami sendiri hanya sweatdrop dengan kelakuan Luffy. Namun situasi jadi berubah saat Buggy mengayunkan sebuah pisau kecil di leher Nami. "Hehehe, apa kau mau pacarmu ini terluka?"

Nami tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tapi mukanya memerah saat Buggy bilang seperti itu. Sementara Luffy malah kebingungan, "Apa itu pacar? Merek daging terbaru ya?"

Bruak!

Semua orang hanya bisa jatuh ke tanah dengan jawaban bodohnya Luffy. Buggy langsung kembali berdiri, "Bukan bodoh! Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang, aku akan melukai gadis ini bila kau tidak mau memberikan kami uang."

Luffy menyipitkan matanya, "Uang? Aku tidak punya."

"Kau bohong! Tunjukkan padaku!"

"Nih!" Luffy menunjukkan semua kantongnya yang kosong. Memang tidak ada apa-apa. Betapa polosnya Luffy melakukan hal seperti itu.

Buggy jadi kewalahan sendiri, "Kalau begitu, serahkan Hp mu!"

"Aku enggak mau."

"Berarti kau memang mau gadis ini terluka ya?" tanya Buggy yang semakin mendekatkan pisau kecilnya di leher Nami hingga membuatnya terluka sedikit dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Au!" rintih Nami kesakitan.

Luffy tidak tahan melihat Nami seperti ini, tapi saat ia akan maju, sesorang memukul punggungnya dengan tongkat hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh.

"Luffy!" teriak Nami khawatir.

"Egh.." Luffy perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Nami. Ia ingin bangun, tapi orang yang berdiri di belakangnya justru menginjak punggungnya.

Nami sendiri jadi semakin ketakutan.'Ba, Bagaimana ini?'

Semuanya jadi kacau. Nami tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia hanya menutup matanya, takut. Berharap keajaiban benar-benar akan terjadi. Namun disaat yang bersamaan, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang datang dan memukul kepala Buggy! Nami kaget, dan langsung menghidar dari Buggy.

Buggy terjatuh ke lantai. Semua anak buahnya juga ikutan kaget. Orang itu mengenakan baju yang biasa di pakai orang saat latihan kendo. Rambutnya berwarna hijau. Ia mengangkat kembali pedang kayunya dari kepala Buggy dan menaruhnya di atas bahu kanannya.

Pria itu tersenyum sinis melihat Luffy, "Tidak disangka, kau bisa terdesak juga ya, Luffy!"

Nami mengangkat sebelah alisnya, 'Dia mengenal Luffy?'

Luffy memperhatikan orang yang tiba-tiba membantunya itu dan tersenyum, "Shishishi, kau datang disaat yang tepat, Zoro!"

.

To Be Continue

.

Author notes:

Yei! Chapter ketiga akhirnya bisa kuselesaikan juga, hahaha. Tadinya aku bingung akhirnya mau bagaimana, tapi selama berjalannya waktu, jadilah begini, hehe.

Hua, Zoro sudah muncul nih! Tadinya juga aku bingung mau memunculkan dia seperti apa, jadinya seperti ini deh. Tapi jadinya dia terlihat sedikit keren kalau muncul seperti itu, hahaha.

Oke deh kalau begitu, kritik dan saran aku terima untuk perkembangan fic ini. Minta reviewnya ya? XD


	4. Chapter 4 : Bergabungnya Nami

**Kehidupan di SMA**

.

**Rate** :

T

**Genre** :

Humor & Romance

**Disclaimer** :

One Piece milik Eichiro Oda, Neyta Cuma minjem bentar kok.

**Author notes** :

Gomen ne untuk update yang lama. Ini memang susah untukknu karena harus menyeimbangkan semua kegiatanku saat ini buat nulis. Aku juga sedang ada bnyak proyek buat kegiatan di sekolah , hahah XD

Jadi berasa libur, tapi gak libur karena kerjaannya numpuk T_T Dan perlu diingatkan, kalau One Piece yang disini karakternya yang sudah 2 tahun ya? Walaupun umur mereka disini masih muda, mungkin sekitar 15 atau 16? *Kok nanya?*

Oke deh, silakan Read and Review X)

.

Chapter 4 : Bergabungnya Nami.

.

Pria itu tersenyum sinis melihat Luffy, "Tidak disangka, kau bisa terdesak juga ya, Luffy!"

Nami mengangkat sebelah alisnya, 'Dia mengenal Luffy?'

Luffy memperhatikan orang yang tiba-tiba membantunya itu dan tersenyum, "Hehe, kau datang disaat yang tepat, Zoro!"

Luffy segera bangun dengan meraih tangan Zoro yang membantunya berdiri. Nami melihat mereka berdua yang mulai berbincang tanpa mengetahui situasi yang sedang dihadapi. 'Mereka berdua kelihatannya akrab sekali…' entah dari mana, raut wajah Nami terlihat sangat sedih melihat mereka berdua. Kedua alisnya terangkat ke atas. Seperti ada yang menujah hatinya saat itu juga. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak tahu ia kenapa…

Sementara di sisi Buggy, keakraban dua orang yang baru saja bertemu itu justru membuat urat di dahinya muncul. Ia menggenggam kedua tangannya penuh kesal, "Kalian berani sekali tidak mempedulikan kami yang disini! WOY! Bertarung dengan kami sekarang!"

"Bertarung?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan menghadap Buggy yang berdiri di samping Nami dengan tatapan sesangar-sangarnya mendengar kata 'Bertarung'.

Nami yang melihatnya saja langsung merinding, bukan karena wajah mereka, tapi karena kekompakkan mereka mengatakannya. Saat ia melihat wajah Buggy di sampingnya, wajahnya yang membuat Nami jadi lebih merinding. Bagaimana tidak? Matanya seperti sudah keluar kepala dan keringat dingin bercucuran bagai air terjun.

"KABUUURR!" dalam waktu sekejap, yang tinggal disana hanyalah debu tanpa sisa satupun. Wajah Nami menjadi datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Huh! Penakut." Zoro mendengus kesal dan menutup sebelah matanya.

"Shishishi, mereka kenapa lari ya?" Luffy bertanya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau yang membuat mereka kabur bodoh!" kesal Nami dengan segera memukul kepalanya karena sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat kebodohannya.

"Kenapa memukulku sih Nami!" ia mengelus-elus benjolan dikepalanya yang berwarna merah besar itu.

"Habisnya kamu selalu berbuat bodoh sih!"

"Luffy memang selalu seperti itu…" ucapnya santai dan memukul ujung pedang kayunya di kepala Luffy.

Nami menyadari keberadaannya, "Oh iya. Terima kasih tadi sudah menolongku dan Luffy."

"Yah, itu sudah biasa. Kebodohan anak ini memang selalu membuatnya dalam masalah. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa…"

"Bisa juga ya.." kata Nami kembali menutup matanya pasrah.

"Hua… Haraheta.."

"Iya, aku juga lapar.. Hari ini kita mengunjungi banyak tempat, Luffy."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang ayo kita makan Nami!" serunya penuh kesenangan dan langsung menarik tangan Nami.

"He, hei!"

Luffy berhenti sebentar dan menoleh pada Zoro, "Ayo Zoro! Ikut kami!"

Zoro terdiam sebentar dan melihat ke langit yang sudah berubah warna menjadi orange dan menandakan kalau hari sudah sore. Ia lalu mendesah pelan, "Hhh.. Pasti mereka juga sudah pulang.." Kemudian ia segera menyusul Luffy dan Nami dari belakang. Menuju sebuah restoran yang tidak jauh dari sana.

*Di dalam restoran*

"Jadi…" Nami memandangi Luffy dan Zoro di kurs di depannya yang dengan lahapnya menghabiskan makanan mereka tanpa pandang bulu *?* "Kalian adalah teman sepermainan ya?"

Zoro memandangnya dengan daging yang masih dalam gigitannya, "Huafa?"

"Makanya makanan itu dihabiskan dulu.." geram Nami menahan emosinya yang sejak tadi membara-bara terus.

Segera ingin menjawab pertanyaan Nami, Luffy langsung menelan makan yang dimulutnya sekaligus ke dalam tenggorokannya, "Huah! Nami, Zoro ini adalah nakamaku!"

"Nakama?"

Ia mengangguk, "Hm! Aku berencana untuk membuat genk saat di SMA nanti!"

Mata Nami membulat besar mendengar perkataannya, "A, apa katamu? Genk?" Di dalam kalimatnya, terselip aura ketakutan yang sangat mendalam. Tidak ada yang tahu perasaannya saat ini.

"Tentu saja Genk! Aku ingin mengumpulkan orang-orang untuk kuajak dalam Genkku ini di sekolah nanti! Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan!" ia tersenyum lebar padanya dan Zoro sendiri kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Hei! Hentikan itu Luffy!"

"Shishishi!"

Nami kembali menggeleng melihat dua orang aneh di depannya itu. Ia kembali menanyakan hal yang membuatnya bingung dalam kalimat Luffy tadi, "Di sekolah? Memangnya Zoro juga satu sekolah dengan kita?"

Luffy mengangguk sekaligus menepuk punggung Zoro dengan keras sampai makanan di dalam mulutnya keluar, "Dia juga diterima dengan jalur yang sama denganku!"

"Jalur prestasi olahraga ya?" tebak Nami karena tadi melihat sedikit keahliannya dalam bermain kendo.

Zoro mengangguk pelan dan menelan makanannya segera, "Aku memenagkan juara kendo putra se-nasional. Dan aku sangat antisius untuk menjadi juara internasional!"

"Ayo Zoro! Kau pasti bisa!" Luffy mendukungnya dengan senyuman penuh keyakinan dan dijawab dengan anggukan yakin dari Zoro.

"Hmm, Pantas saja kau membawa pedang kayu itu.. Selesai latihan ya?"

"Tidak"

"Lho? Lalu kenapa dibawa?"

"Aku tadinya mau latihan di dojoku, tapi ternyata aku tersesat.."

"Ternyata aku tersesat?" tanya Nami mengulangi kalimat Zoro. "Sudah berapa tahun kau tinggal disini hei?"

"Shishishi, Zoro memang selalu begitu, ya kan?" kembali menepuk punggung Zoro dan membuat makanan dari mulutnya sedikit keluar.

"Sudah kubilang jangan melakukannya lagi kan, Luffy!"

"Shishishi!"

Sekali lagi Nami bisa dengan cepat melihat keakraban mereka. Tapi ia segera membuang pikirannya itu dan mencari topik pertanyaan lain, "Kalau Luffy? Kau diterima lewat jalur prestasi olahraga karena memenangkan lomba apa?"

Kali ini mata Zoro yang mengecil mendengar perkataannya, "Hoi.. Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak tahu apa?"

"Anak bodoh di sampingku ini adalah orang yang menjuarai juara karate dan tai-kwon-do se-nasional sekaligus! Dia juga mengikuti turnamen petinju muda di bawah umur 17 tahun. Bagaimana dia tidak bisa diterima?" Ia mengatakannya sambil memukul kepala Luffy dengan sendoknnya.

"Hmm! Dan aku sangat beruntung bisa lolos tes berbahasa inggrisnya! Shishishi!"

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Luffy memenangkan lomba seperti itu.." Nami mengatakannya dengan pelan, tapi tentu saja mampu didengar oleh mereka.

"Tentu saja! Aku ini kuat! Shishishi!"

"Tapi kau tadi lemah sekali saat melawan Genk Badut tadi, Luffy! Seperti bukan kamu saja.."

"Hei Zoro.. Tadi aku sedang tidak siap.. Tapi untunglah kau datang!"

Zoro tersenyum pasrah mendengarnya. Sementara Nami semakin menenggelakan kepalanya karena menunduk. Bayang-bayang rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajah bagian atasnya. Kemudian ia mendesah pelan, "Huh! Semua Genk itu memang selalu membuat masalah…"

"Apa maksudmu Nami? Tidak semuanya ah." jawab Luffy sedikit mencibirkan mulutnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Luffy tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan gigi-giginnya yang putih. "Aku ingin membuat Genk yang menyenangkan! Makanya Nami, kau bergabung dalam Genkku ya?"

Nami mendesah pelan dan berdiri lalu membanting meja restoran dan membuat semua orang kaget. Pandangan setiap orang sekarang tertuju pada mereka.

Luffy pun ikut kaget dan berdiri melihatnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, "K, kau kenapa Nami?"

Nami yang terdiam, segera sadar akan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia melihat pada sekitarnya dan menyadari semua orang telah melihat padanya. "Ah.. aku.."

Saat melihat Luffy dan Zoro, ia kembali menjadi kesal dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia lalu segera mengambil tasnya yang ada di samping tempat duduknya dan segera pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Luffy dan Zoro dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Dia kenapa Zoro?"

Zoro mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Entahlah.."

Luffy kembali melihat Nami yang sekarang sudah membuka pintu keluar restoran. "Dia kenapa sih?"

"Hmm.." kata seseorang yang juga duduk makan di samping tempat mereka. Luffy segera menoleh padanya, "Kurasa kau harus mengejarnya anak muda."

"Mengejarnya?"

"Tentu saja! Cepat pergi sebelum ia jauh!" seru orang tersebut bersemangat pada Luffy.

Tanpa ragu lagi, Luffy mengangguk, mengambil tasnya dan segera mengejarnya dan keluar dari restoran. Meninggalkan Zoro sendirian.

Zoro mendesah pelan dan kembali melanjutkan makannya tanpa mempedulikan Nami. Zoro percaya kalau Luffy pasti bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri.

.

Sementara itu di luar, Nami hanya berjalan pelan dengan wajah menatap tanah. Pandangannya dipenuhi kesedihan, ketakutan, juga amarah. Ia entah mengapa jadi sangat kesal. Tapi belum lama ia berjalan, sesorang tiba-tiba memegang pundaknya.

Nami kaget dan segera berbalik ke belakang. Tapi rasa kagetnya itu segera burubah jadi kesal, "Oh, kau Luffy! Mau apa kau mengejarku?"

"Tidak tahu.." jawabnya polos. "Tadi ada sesorang yang menyuruhku mengejarmu, jadi aku ikuti deh."

Nami masih saja harus menahan dirinya untuk menampar muka polos Luffy yang kelewat bodoh itu. "Egh.. Kau itu sebenarnya maunya apa sih, Luffy?"

"Mengajakmu untuk bergabung dalam Genkku!"

Nami mengeluarkan sedikit uratnya, "Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan dengan hal seperti itu. Genk itu hanya suka menyiksa orang-orang yang lemah."

"Aku tidak."

"Egh! Memangnya siapa saja sih yang sudah bergabung dengan Genkmu itu?"

"Baru Zoro dan kau, shishishi!"

"Ah.." Nami tersentak pelan karena bingung akan mengatakan apa. "J, jadi kau belum mengajak banyak orang.. Mana ada Genk yang anggota cuma dua orang."

"Tiga dengan kau." Luffy menjawabnya dengan penuh kepastian.

Nami benar-benar bingung saat berbicara dengan Luffy ini, "Aku bukan anggotamu Luffy! Aku tidak suka dengan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Genk! Yang kusuka di dunia ini hanyalah Uang dan Mikan!"

"Tapi Genk itu sangat menyenangkan lho Nami!" senyumnya pada Nami. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau sangat membenci Genk.. Tapi menurutku, kesedihan itu tidak perlu dipendam selamanya!"

Nami teridam sesaan mendengar perkataannya yang sepertinya tepat sasaran. Luffy kembali melanjutkan, "Seperti kau tadi siang! Bukankan menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan teman-teman? Makanya aku akan mencari teman-teman dan kuajak mereka dalam Genkku. Pasti kesedihan itu bisa terbayar dengan kesenangan dengan teman-teman kita!"

Nami terdiam sejenak, "Luffy…"

"Hmm?"

Dengan berani, ia mengangkat matanya dan melihat Luffy yang masih dengan setia berdiri di depannya, "Apa yang membuatmu sangat antusius untuk membuat Genk?"

Luffy sejenak diam, lalu tersenyum. Ia lalu merogoh tasnya dan segera mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya. Menunjukkan sebuah topi jerami dan ia segera mengenakannya, "Orang yang memberikan topi ini yang membuatku sangat ingin membentuk Genk yang baru! Seperti Genk yang dia buat!"

"Dia itu siapa Luffy?"

"Shanks! Dia sangat hebat! Dia dan anggota Genknya dulu sering sekali kumpul di bar milik Makino! Aku sering sekali main ke sana. Mereka melawan Genk-Genk jahat yang kadang sering datang ke tempat Makino. Mereka orang-orang yang sangat menyenangkan lho. Dia memberikanku topi ini sebagau hadiah dulu! Makanya, aku mau membuat Genkku sendiri dengan teman-temanku di SMA nanti, Nami!"

Nami mendesah pelan. Kepalanya yang tertunduk, membuat Luffy tidak bisa melihat pandangannya secara jelas. Nami segera mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Luffy jadi penasaran.

"Tiga…" desah Nami pelan dan mulai mendekati Luffy.

Luffy tertegun, dan sedikit mundur dari langkah Nami yang semakin mendekatinya.

"Dua…"

Luffy benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Nami. Ia langsung menutup matanya dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutup kepalanya dari serangan Nami yang dia bayangkan. Ia sangat takut saat Nami marah seperti tadi. Apalagi dengan situasi yang seperti ini. Sangat membuatnya ketakutan.

"Satu…"

"Hiieeee!" Luffy berteriak pelan sangking takutnya saat Nami sudah berjaran beberapa centi lagi dengannya. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda suara Nami mengamuk ataupun pukulan Nami yang akan melayang pada wajahnya.

Luffy pelan-pelan membuka matanya dan melihat Nami. Dirinya dan Nami seperti dihalangi sebuah bayangan. Luffy menoleh ke atas mereka dan melihat sebuah payung berwarna orange yang sudah terbuka dan menutupi cahaya matahari sore mengenai kulit mereka. Payung itu dipegang oleh Nami dengan erat.

Luffy jadi bingung akannya dan menoleh pada Nami yang sedang menghadap ke atas. "Hujan akan turun."

"Ne? Hujan?" ia mengangkat alisnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Nol.." sesaat setelah Nami mengatakannya, tiba-tiba hujan deras turun menyelimuti mereka berdua!

"Heeeee?" Luffy begitu kagetnya saat perkataan Nami benar-benar jadi kenyataan. "K, Kau penyihir ya Nami?"

"Bukan Luffy.." ia menggeleng pelan tanpa semangat meladeni Luffy, "Aku bukan penyihir… Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa memperkirakannya. Aku bisa merasakan cuaca disekitarku. Apakah berangin, hujan, mendung, ataupun badai… Aku tidak pernah…"

Kata-kata Nami langsung dihentikan saat Luffy yang didekatnya itu memancarkan cahaya-cahaya kemilauan dari matanya, "Sugoi~~~ Kau benar-benar keren Namiiii~~"

Nami terdiam melihat wajahnya itu. Tapi perlahan-lahan senyumnya mulai merekah, pelan-pelan hingga tawanya pecah. "Ahahahaha!"

Luffy sekarang yang bingung, "Ne, Nami? Kamu kenapa?"

Nami mencoba meredakan tawanya dan menghapus sedikit air mata yang mulai turun dari pelupuknya, walaupun LUffy tidak bisa melihat air mata tersebut. "Ah, aku tidak apa-apa Luffy! Aku, hanya sedang membuat keputusan.."

"Membuat keputusan?"

"Hmph!" ia mengangguk pelan, "Aku akan bergabung dengan Genkmu! Pasti sangat menyenangkan mempunyai kapten aneh sepertimu ini, ahaha."

Senyum Luffy bertambah lebar saat mendengar pernyataan Nami. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya, dan dengan sekuat tenaganya, ia memegang pinggul Nami yang ramping dan mengangkatnya ke udara!

"Akhirnya nakamaku bertabaaahhh!"

"Heii!"

Nami tentu saja kaget dengan tingkah laku Luffy, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lembut di dalam hujan yang Nami halangi dengan payungnya. Luffy masih terus memutar-mutarkannya di udara sangking senangnya. Nami pun untuk kesekian hari ini, ia bisa tersenyum penuh bahagia selama hidupnya. Ia merasa sangat senang bisa berada di dekat Luffy.

'Luffy benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapat permen, hihihi. Tapi mungkin karena dari situlah, ia jadi sangat menarik. Aku yakin, kehidupan di SMA ku kali ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, aku bisa melupakan mimpi buruk yang menjadi nyata itu dalam hidupku…'

.

Sementara di restoran yang tadi menjadi tempat makan Luffy dan Nami , Zoro sudah selesai dengan makannya. Ia segera bangun dengan perut yang sangat kenyang. "Huahh… Aku mau cepat pulang untuk tidur.. Hoaa!"

"Tunggu dulu!" geram seseorang yang menarik kerah Zoro dari belakang, "Mau kemana kau?"

"Pulang" jawabnya pendek. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Orang itu diam dengan kemarahannya dan dengan memakai tangan satunya, ia menunjuk pada tumpukkan piring yang sangat banyak di atas meja tempat mereka tadi makan. "B-A-Y-A-R!"

Glek! Zoro segera menelan ludahnya, "T, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai uang!"

"A-P-A? Kau tidak punya uang? Kalau begitu kenapa makan di sini?" tanyanya sangar.

"Tadi ada teman yang mengajak."

Ia menoleh pada tempat duduk Zoro, lalu kembali lagi padanya, "Tidak ada siapa-siapa! Kau pikir kau bisa membihingiku apa?"

"Tapi itu benar!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" kesalnya dan segera menarik kerah Zoro ke belakang restoran. "Kau tidak bisa lari kemana-mana…."

"Heeeiii! Lepaskan! Luffy! Nami! Kalian pasti akan membalas ini semuaaaaa!"

.

To Be Continue

.

Finally, Chapter kali ini bisa berjalan lancar tanpa macet *Lho?*

Mungkin di Chapter kali ini humornya kurang ya? Ahaha, gomennasai, soalnya aku kurang bisa membuat humor.. Gomen, gomen..

Yei! Akhirnya Nami pun bergabung dengan Luffy. So, bagaimana kelanjutan 'Kehidupan di SMA' mereka?

Tunggu dengan sabar ya, fic berikutnya! Aku akan berusaha sebisa dan secepat mungkin untuk Update kalau tidak sibuk ya, readers. Maklum, SMA kelas 2 sudah penjurusan, dan aku harus mengejar ranking.

Ganbatte to ourself! Fight!

Mohon Review X3


	5. Chapter 5 : Keluarga Baru Luffy

**Kehidupan di SMA**

.

**Rate** :

T

**Genre** :

Humor & Romance

**Disclaimer** :

One Piece milik Eichiro Oda, Neyta Cuma minjem bentar kok.

**Author notes** :

Gomen ne telat banget ya updatenya… Seperti biasanya, Neyta selalu update telat, gomennasai… Okey, Thanks ya buat semua reviews kalian XD

Aku sangat senang deh, hehehe XD Silakan baca Chapter ini dan mohon review nya X)

.

Chapter 5 : Keluarga baru Luffy

.

Hujan yang turun membasahi bumi sejak sore tadi terus terjadi dan tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Nami masih saja memegangi payung orangenya untuk menutupi badannya dan juga badan Luffy yang berada di kanannya. Luffy membiarkan tangannya sedikit basah karena dia juga membawa sepedanya menuju rumahnya.

"Nami, ini sudah malam. Kenapa kau tidak tinggal di rumahku saja dulu?" tanya Luffy polos dan dengan cepat membuat wajah Nami memerah.

"Ti, tidak perlu Luffy. Aku tidak suka mengganggu malam-malam begini." Nami menolaknya dengan melambai-lambaikan tangan kirinya.

Luffy hanya nyengir pada Nami, "Shishishi, tidak apa-apa kok! Tidak akan mengganggu. Mereka pasti akan menyambutmu dengan senang! Lagipula masih hujan kan?"

Nami mempertimbangkan tawaran Luffy. Yah, memang ada benarnya juga sih. Lagipula kegiatan PRA-MOS baru akan dimulai lusa. Waktu juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00 PM. Dan hujan masih saja turun deras.

"Nah, sudah sampai Nami! Ini rumahku!" sahut Luffy menunjuk pada sebuah gerbang yang sangat besar dan langsung berhadapan dengan lapangan rumput hijau yang sangat lebar. Tapi selainnya tidak terlihat dengan jelas karena hari sudah malam dan hujan. Yang terlihat sangat jelas adalah rumah yang besar dengan cahaya yang menandakan orang-orang di rumah masih terbangun.

"Ah, tapi Luffy.."

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat! Nanti masuk angin lho!" Dia pun segera menarik tangan Nami dan menariknya masuk ke dalam gerbang yang sudah dibuka secara otomatis. Satu kata untuk rumah Luffy, **WOW!**

Sesampainya di rumah Luffy yang bagaikan istana itu, mereka langsung disambut oleh pelayan-pelayan wanita yang memakai baju maid serba hitam putih. Nami hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat semua.

"TADAIMA!" seru Luffy dengan kerasnya seperti lagi di dalam hutan. Padahal bagi Nami mungkin Luffy akan berlaku lebih baik, hancur sudah imej rumahnya hanya dilihat dari tuan rumahnya yang bodoh begini. ***Dihajar Luffy***

Nami terus ditarik Luffy menuju ruang makan dimana semua anggota keluarganya berkumpul. Begitu sampai, dagu Nami langsung jatuh sampai ke lantai begitu melihat kehebohan di sana!

"Apa-apaaaan iniii?!"

Yah, ruang makan itu sudah seperti kapal pecah! Kursi di atas meja! Makanan sudah berhamburan di lantai dan di dinding! Garpu dan pisau sudah menancap di berbagai tempat! Ini ruang makan atau MEDAN PERANG?!

Luffy justru tertawa melihat ekspresi Nami yang sepertinya shock itu, "Shishishishi! Mukamu lucu Nami!"

"A, apa sih Luffy! Lalu ini kenapa? Kenapa semuanya seperti ini? Lalu siapa mereka?" Nami menunjuk pada dua orang yang sedang perang melempar pie di tangan mereka. Yang satu terlihat lebih tua daripada Luffy, memiliki rambut berwarna hitam seperti Luffy. Yang sedang dihadapinya dalam perang pie itu adalah kakek tua berambut putih yang sepertinya masih punya tenaga melebihi semangat anak muda. Sementara yang satunya lagi adalah orang berambut hitam panjang dengan tattoo berwarna merah di bagian wajah dekat mata kirinya yang dari tadi hanya menghindar dari mereka sambil tetap makan dengan tenang.

"Hei semuanya! Aku pulang!" kata Luffy sekali lagi dan membuat mereka menoleh pada Luffy sedikit.

"Aku bawa temanku ke sini! Dia akan menginap di sini karena masih hujan di luar." Luffy mendorong Nami sedikit maju.

"Hah? Siapa yang bilang akan… KYA! LUFFY!" belum sempat Nami menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luffy sudah dilempar 2 pie sekaligus oleh dua orang yang sedang bertarung tadi!

"Tidak kusangka adikku akan membawa pacarnya menginap disini! Kau bisa juga ya mendahului kakakmu ini!" kata orang berambut hitam yang sudah kita ketahui adalah Ace.

"Atau sebenarnya mereka itu sudah bertunangan diam-diam!" tuduh Garp langsung dan muka Nami langsung merah seketika.

"Bu, bukan begitu!" sangkal keduanya.

"Bahkan mereka bicaranya sama! Cie~~" kali ini Ace dan Garp bersamaan.

"Apaan sihh?!"

"Ehmph!" suara tegas dari orang yang sejak tadi diam-diam saja yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ayah Luffy, Monkey D. Dragon.

Semuanya sejenak itu diam dan memandanginya dengan sweatdrop. Tiba-tiba…. ***Udah kayak di scary job aja***

DUAK! Dia menghantamkan tangannya ke meja dan membuat semuanya kena serangan jantung mendadak! Apalagi dengan perkataannya ini.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA ISTRIMU KE SINI LUFFY?! Kapan menikah? Kok ayah enggak dikasih tahu?!"

Gubrak!

"AKU BELUM MENIKAH! DAN DIA HANYA TEMANKU!" brontak Luffy pada sang ayah.

"Huh, ayah tidak percaya.." nada sarcastic keluar begitu saja.

"Yasudah kalau begitu…" kata Luffy berbalik badan dan diam sejenak. Senyum evil nya keluar dan membuat Nami merinding dan hendak menjauh saat itu juga hingga Luffy tiba-tiba berteriak dan membalikkan badannya lagi dengan sebuah pie yang entah asalnya darimana.

"RASAKAN INIII!"

PLAKK!

Yap, pie itu tepat mengenai wajah sang ayah yang lagi tenang-tenangnya itu.

"Yeess! Nice shot!" Luffy mengacungkan tangannya ke atas dengan gemberinya sedangkan Dragon hanya mengeram kesal dan..

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MELAWAN AYAH YA, CUCU SETAN!"

"HEI! BERARTI KAU BILANG AKU SETANNYA HAH?!" kali ini Garp ikut campur tangan, "BERARTI KAU ADALAH ANAK SETAN!"

"LEBIH BAIK DARI PADA SETAN!"

PLAK! GUBRAK! TARR!

Dan ruangan itu kembali menjadi miniatur perang dunia ketiga….

Sementara Nami hanya menangis meratapi dinding dengan sedihnya, "Aku menyesal memasuki rumah ini…. Huhuhuhu…. T_T"

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku di sini Luffy?" Nami menanyakannya sambil menoleh ke pintu kamar mandi Luffy.

Luffy dari dalam sana menjawab sampai suaranya terasa menggema, "Iya, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah bilang pada mereka tadi, shishishi! Walaupun harus bertarung dulu."

'He.. mudah sekali dia mengatakannya' pikir Nami pelan. Ia mulai mengamati bagaimana keadaan kamar Luffy yang sekarang sangat berantakan. Komik dan buku-buku lain berserakan dimana-mana. Tempat tidunya juga tidak rapi sama-sekali. Mana banyak sekali poster-poster seperti binaragawan, juga kartun-kartun. Beda sekali imejnya jika dilihat dari luar rumah mereka ini.

Nami mendesah pelan lalu mulai merapikan kamarnya. Entah bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal ini. Padahal ia baru bertemu Luffy beberapa kali, tapi sekarang dia sudah diajak ke rumahnya? Yah, sepertinya Luffy memang orang yang selalu terbuka pada siapa saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kamar Luffy sudah benar-benar rapi! Nami mengelap keringatnya dan mendengus pelan, "Hah… Akhirnya selesai juga."

"He… Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kamarku Nami?" Luffy mengelap rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk kecil saat keluar kamar mandinya. Nami pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan sebelum sempat berkata apa-apa, mukanya sudah langsung memerah melihat Luffy yang hanya mengenakan handuk menutupi pinggulnya sampai lutut. Nami bisa melihat dengan jelas badannya yang six pack.

"A-aku hanya membereskan ka-kamarmu saja k-kok.." katanya terbata-bata dan langsung berlari ke luar kamaranya, "Aku keluar sebentar Luffy!"

"Ha? Dia kenapa sih?" Luffy bertanya sendiri dan sepertinya dia tidak peduli akan jawabannya dan segera menuju lemari baju untuk mengambil baju tidurnya.

Sementara di luar kamar Luffy, Nami sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Rona merah di pipinya perlahan menghilang ketika dia sudah bisa mengatur napasnya.

"Ada hal yang kau pikirkan?" tanya suara itu tiba-tiba dari belakang Nami dan sukses membuatnya jantungan akut. Orang yang berada di belakangnya kini hanya tertawa melihat Nami.

"Kenapa tertawa?" ketus Nami.

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa. Mukamu hanya aneh saja tadi. Hahaha!"

"Huh, kakak adik sepertinya sama saja deh."

"Yah begitulah. Oh ya, namaku Portgas D. Ace. Kau bisa memanggilku Ace saja, tidak perlu embel-embel 'kak'" Ace memperkenalkan diri dengan sekenanya.

"He? Memangnya tidak apa-apa?"

Dia mengangguk, "Yap. Adikku sendiri saja memanggilku Ace. Jadi kenapa pacarnya tidak?"

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku bukan pacarnya! Aku saja baru kenal Luffy akhir-akhir ini."

"Iya, itu benar Ace!" kali ini Luffy yang berbicara di belakang Nami hingga dia dibuat kaget lagi.

"Kalian ini kenapa selalu tiba-tiba bicara di belakangku sih?!"

"Shishishi, tidak apa-apa kan Nami?" Nami hanya diam karena tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Dasar mereka ini..

Mereka pun memasuki ruang tengah yang sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Di mana ayah dan kakekmu Luffy?"

Luffy mengangkat kedua pundaknya dan Ace yang menjawab, "Sepertinya mereka sedang ada kerjaan diruangannya. Terlihat sangat sibuk deh mereka. Padahal biasanya sudah ribut, apalagi kalau ada pertandingan bola."

Nami sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana ributnya nanti dalam pikirannya. Namun dia segera menepisnya dan ikut duduk di sofa bersama yang lain.

"Besok pagi-pagi aku akan mengantarmu pulang ya, Nami?" tawar Luffy padanya dan Nami hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu, aku tidur di mana Luffy?"

"Tentu saja di kamarku kan?" jawabannya yang tidak pakai mikir itu segera menerima pukulan dari Ace.

DUAK!

"Yah, seperti biasa dia memang tidak pakai mikir lagi kalau sudah bicara. Kau memang bisa tidur di kamarnya , tapi dia tidak tidur denganmu tentunya, dia tidur di kamarku." Ace mengatakannya sambil menarik-narik pipi Luffy hingga melar sedikit.

Nami pun ber-Oh ria mendengarnya. Dia memandangi setiap sudut ruangan ini, lalu melihat pada kedua kakak beradik itu yang sekarang sudah rebutan remot TV. Mata Nami terbuka setengah melihat pemandangan yang aneh ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata keluarga Luffy seperti ini. Menyenangkan ya… Rasanya jadi iri…"

Mereka berdua pun segera menghentikan perkelahian kecil mereka dan melihat Nami.

"Nami?" Luffy bisa melihat raut wajah senyumnya yang terdapat kesedihan itu.

Nami menyadari kalau mereka berdua mengamatinya sejak tadi dan segera bangun dari tempat ia duduk, "Ah, maaf. A, aku mau ke kamar mandi deh. Kamar mandi di mana ya?"

Ace tidak mengerti akannya dan hanya menunjuk pada sebuah pintu kecil berwarna biru, "Kau lihat pintu itu, itu kamar mandi. Oh ya, kau juga bisa meminta pelayan wanita untuk meminjamkanmu baju tidur."

"Ah, terima kasih!" segera setelahnya, dia pun meninggalkan mereka dan berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi setelah menerima baju tidur dari salah satu pelayan di sana.

"Dia kenapa sih, Luffy?"

Luffy mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Tapi dia orang yang menyenangkan kan?"

"Yah, sepertinya sih begitu. Oh ya Luffy, saat masuk nanti, kau mau ngelakuin apa saja selama masa SMA ini?"

"Ah, Aku hanya berpikir untuk membuat Genk ku sendiri, shishi. Zoro dan Nami yang baru menjadi anggotaku. Aku tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dengan organisasi yang lain-lain itu…"

"Hei… Jangan seperti itu." Ace menyenggol Luffy dengan sikutnya.

"Ih, kau ini kenapa sih Ace. Kau juga sejak awal ingin banget kalau aku masuk _Grand Line High School_. Sebenarnya kenapa?"

Ace menarik kembali tangannya dan bersandar di sofa yang empuk, "Aku hanya ingin kau coba saja masuk Gralipa, menyenangkan lho Luffy."

"Hah? Apa itu Gra….?" Luffy mencoba mengingat namanya tetapi otaknya tidak sampai. ***Dilempar lagi oleh Luffy***

"Oh, itu ekskul yang kuikuti. Namanya Grand Line Pecinta Alam. Kurasa karena kau suka berpetualang, coba saja ikutan. Kami juga lagi kekurangan anggota."

"Pecinta alam ya?" kali ini Nami yang gantian mengagetkan mereka berdua dari belakang.

"HEI!"

"Hehehe, gantian sekali-kali tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Kau tertarik Nami?" tanya Ace mencoba menawarkan.

Nami duduk di samping Luffy dan menjawabnya, "Kudengar sih pecinta alam itu menyenangkan. Apalagi kalian belajar tentang Navigasi kan?"

Ace dan Luffy bisa melihat kemilauan dari mata Nami ketika ia mengatakan 'Navigasi'. Ace hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Huaa… Aku senang sekali dengan Navigasi. Membuat peta, membaca kompas, membaca arah angin, pokoknya semua yang berhubungan dengan itu deh!" Ia menceritakannya dengan senang sekali dan wajahnya sangat lucu bagi Luffy sampai dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali Nami! Shishishi." Nami pun tidak bisa menghindari mukanya yang memerah.

Ace juga tersenyum karenanya, "Baguslah kalau begitu! Kau hanya bisa menemukan Navigasi di pecinta alam. Kalau di ekskul lain mana ada, hahaha."

"Osh!"

"He? Kenapa Luffy?"

"Karena Nami mau masuk ekskul itu, aku juga mau deh! Sepertinya penuh dengan petualangan!" katanya yang wajahnya sama saja senangnya dengan Nami.

"Bagus deh! Nanti ajak juga anggota Genk mu buat masuk ya, Luffy!" Ace menepuk punggung Luffy dengan kerasnya sampai dia jatuh ke lantai!

"Hei! Main-main jangan begitu juga donk!" kesal Luffy yang beberapa saat kemudian sudah jadi ajang pertarungan lagi di depan Nami.

"Hh… Mereka ini…" Nami menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah mereka yang sangat lucu itu. 'Sangat menyenangkan ya, punya keluarga yang nyaman seperti keluarga Luffy ini… meskipun berantam, terlihat sekali kalau mereka sangat dekat… Aku benar-benar iri dengan Luffy… seandainya dulu _dia dan Genknya_ tidak mengacaukan semuanya….'

.

Malam itu Nami tidur di kamar Luffy. Dia merasakan banyak sekali bau Luffy di kamar itu. Rasanya sangat nyaman. Dia ingin melupakan semua masalahnya sekarang dan segera tidur setelahnya.

Di kamar Ace. Luffy dan Ace cepat tidur karena hari ini lelah sekali. Seharian dihabiskan untuk bertengkar dengan yang lain. Tapi ini hari menyenangkan bukan? Terkadang masa yang indah itu mungkin dihari kemudian tidak akan nada lagi.

"Egh.." keluh Luffy saat ia merasa tangan Ace menutup mulutnya sehingga menghalanginya untuk bernapas. Dia mengucek matanya dan melihat Ace yang masih tidur dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Tiba-tiba Luffy merasa ingin pergi ke kamar mansi, "Aduduh!"

Dia meninggalkan Ace dan menutup pintu kamar mereka. Ruangan diluar sangat gelap karena lampu sudah dimatikan semua yang menandakan orang-orang sudah tidur.

"Huahh… Leganya~~" katanya dengan penuh kepuasan saat keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ia pun jalan perlahan untuk tidak membuat keributan dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Ace yang berada setelah kamarnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar sesuatu dari kamarnya. Ia seperti mendengar seseorang menangis? 'Tunggu! Tangisan? Jangan-jangan Nami…'

Ia perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri dan melihat Nami sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya. Tangannya gemetar hebat. Entah mengapa saat melihatnya seperti ini, Luffy merasa ada menyayat bagian dalam badannya.

"Nami?" dia menghampiri Nami dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Luffy?" Nami menoleh di mana Luffy duduk. Mata Luffy membelalak melihat pipinya sudah basah dengan air mata. "Kau kenapa Nami?"

Belum sempat Luffy mendengar jawabannya, Nami saat itu juga langsung memeluk Luffy dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Luffy. Ia menagis lagi di dalam pelukannya.

Luffy hanya melihatnya dengan kebingungan yang menyelimuti. Ada apa dengan Nami sebenarnya? Hari ini dia aneh sekali. Dia bilang dia benci dengan Genk, lalu dia bilang dia iri dengan keluarga Luffy, dan sekarang dia menangis?!

Luffy tidak mengerti harus berkata apa dan membiarkan dia memeluknya. Dia lalu mengelus punggung dan rambut orange Nami perlahan untuk membuatnya nyaman. Beberapa saat kemudian, Nami sudah tidak menangis dan tidur di pelukan Luffy.

Luffy melepas pelukannya dan menidurkan Nami di bantalnya yang empuk. Kemudian dia menyelimuti Nami dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Di dalam perjalannya, dia hanya terdiam dan memasuki kamar Ace lalu duduk di tempat tidur Ace. Memandangi jari-jarinya yang masih hangat dengan pelukan Nami. Ia lalu menghela napas panjang dan membenamkan kepalanya di bantal di samping Ace, "Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan Nami…"

.

Esok paginya, Nami merasa terpaan sinar matahari sangat menyilaukan matanya. Dia membuka matanya dan bangun dari tempat tidur Luffy. Dia membuka selimut yang menutupinya dan mulai membereskan kamar Luffy.

Selesainya, dia segera menuju kamar mandi Luffy dan mandi dengan handuk yang sudah disiapkan sejak kemarin sebagai handuknya.

Sementara di ruang makan, semuanya nampak tenang saat Luffy memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan wajah yang serius. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan…"

Luffy mulai menceritakan semuanya dan mereka mengangguk-angguk selama itu juga. Selesai itu, mereka semua mengangguk. Luffy tersenyum lebar, "Yosh! Sudah ditetapkan!"

"Apanya yang ditetapkan Luffy?" tanya Nami yang penasaran dengan keempat lelaki yang sekarang sedang serius memperhatikannya.

'Eagh, mereka kenapa sih?' pikir Nami bingung dan merasa takut karena di perhatikan oleh orang seperti mereka, dan baginya aneh sekali mereka tidak bertarung pagi ini.

Garp mengangguk kuat, "Yah, aku rasa jika itu kau, pasti tidak apa-apa."

"He?"

Ace mengikuti, "Yah, aku sependapat dengan kakek! Lagipula Nami orangnya menyenangkan kok."

"Heee?"

"Shishishi, jadi bagaimana Ayah? Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Luffy pada ayahnya yang sekarang sudah selesai mengamati Nami dan kembali pada sarapan di depannya.

"Ayah selalu mengikuti apa yang menurut kalian baik untuk kalian, jadi… mengapa tidak?"

"YEII!" Luffy berteriak kegirangan dan segera berdiri mendekati Nami lalu menarik tangannya mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Ada apa sih Luffy? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti deh."

Luffy tersenyum padanya, "Shishishi, kami sudah memutuskan kalau Nami mulai hari ini akan tinggal disini!"

"HEEE?!" shock? Tentu! "Ke, kenapa tiba-tiba Luffy? Kalian kan baru kenal aku kemarin? Lagipula aku bukan siapa-siapa kalian…"

"Kan sudah dibilang kalau kau tidak apa-apa gadis muda.." kata Garp selagi melahap telur dadarnya.

Dragon mengangguk, "Iya.. Kami juga sudah memikirkannya matang-matang… Lagipula di rumah ini tidak ada wanita."

"Bukankah pelayan kalian banyak yang wanita?"

"Yah, itu masalah yang berbeda." Ace bekata, "Tenang saja. Meski kami memang sering bertarung satu sama lain, kurasa kalau Nami pasti tidak masalah. Pasti menyenangkan punya adik perempuan, hehehe."

Pipi Nami menjadi merah mendengarnya dan tertunduk lemah, "Apa kalian bisa langsung percaya padaku? Aku kan masih baru di kehidupan kalian…"

Luffy saat itu juga menepuk kedua pundaknya, membuat Nami melihat wajahnya, "Aku percaya pada Nami! Bukankah kau bilang kau iri dengan keluargaku, jadi.. kenapa kau tidak sekalian saja jadi bagian dari keluargaku? Pasti menyenangkan!"

"Soal kamar, itu mudah diurus. Kau juga tinggal disini sendiri kan? Jadi kenapa tidak bersama kami saja disini?" Dragon mengatakannya dengan pasti.

"Ba, bagaimana anda tahu?"

"Aku adalah Wakil Kepala Sekolah bidang Kesiswaan di _Grand Line high School_. Mendapatkan informasi dari siswa itu mudah bagiku."

Nami terkejut mengetahuinya dan dia hanya mengangguk pelan bahwa yang dikatakannya benar.

"Jadi, kau mau apa tidak Nami? Sekarang tinggal keputusanmu saja." Luffy tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

Nami melihat ketiga orang lain yang juga tersenyum padanya. Rasanya ia merasakan kehangatan menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia memikirkannya sebentar. Dari semua perasaan yang dia punya. Bagaimana nanti kedepannya. Dan dia sudah memutuskan. Ia pun menjawabnya dengan anggukan, "Hmph!"

"YEYYY! Keluarga kita bertambah satu lagi!" seru Luffy gembira.

"Aku akan punya adik perempuan nih!" Ace tertawa kecil.

"Hmm… Anak perempuan ya.. Kurasa itu tidak salah.." Dragon mengangguk pelan.

"Yah, cucu perempuan bagiku tidak jadi masalah.." Garp pun tersenyum melihat betapa gembiranya Luffy dan Nami sekarang.

Nami benar-benar senang disambut dengan penuh kehangatan seperti ini. Benar-benar sesuatu yang baru baginya. Sejak memasuki kehidupan di SMA, semuanya mulai berubah dan menjadii sangat hangat. Mungkin Luffy memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk mengubah kehidupan Nami. Dari terperangkap dalam kegelapan yang dingin, dibawa pergi menuju cahaya yang hangat.

'Hari-hari di kehidupan SMA ku pasti akan sangat menyenangkan!'

.

To Be continue

.

Oke deh, akhirnya Chapter ini berakhir juga. Chapter berikutnya adalah tentang masa PRA-MOS dan MOS mereka. Bagaimana ya nantinya? Tunggu saja dengan sabar ya ^^

Kalau aku tidak sibuk, aku akan mulai untuk mengetik lagi. Gomen ne, kalau aku sudah banyak mengecewakan kalian. Aku benar-benar sibuk di sekolah T_T

Karena kita juga menyambut hari kemenangan kita pada bulan Ramadhan yang suci ini, Neyta bersama-sama semua tokoh yang Neyta buat mengucapkan, "Ja'alanallaahu Minal 'Aidin wal Faizin ^^" Semoga Allah menjadikan kita orang-orang yang kembali dan orang-orang yang menang. Aamiin ^^

Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin ^^


End file.
